The 8th Annual Fannie Awards
by KP Fannie Committee
Summary: Welcome to the 8th Annual Fannie Awards! The show's now a wrap! Check it out! Slipgate and whitem wrote the show this year, so please let them know how they did!
1. Introduction

Here we go folks!

The 8th Annual Fannie Awards

The huge auditorium looked beautiful. Red velvet curtains at the edges of the stage, rows and rows of stadium-style seating, a large screen, and those oh-so-important clearly marked exit signs. whitem watched from 'Stage Left' as the audience was filing in, having gorged themselves on sticks of chicken and other appetizers.

After it looked like the audience was all settled in their seats inside the massive auditorium, whitem was seen walking across the stage with a purposeful stride. He stepped behind the podium and tapped the microphone, causing a little bit of static and feedback.

Leaning in a bit to the mic he said, "Sorry 'bout that folks. This is all kinda new to me. Anyways… Ladies and gentlemen… boys and girls… dying time's here." Silence spread across all those in attendance, and there were more than a few who looked a bit concerned.

"Whoops… sorry folks… that's a line from one of my favorite movies, so let's just forget I said that…K?" Clearing his throat, the middle-aged man seemed to stand a little taller. "So… ladies and gentlemen… boys and girls… welcome to the 8th Annual Fannie Awards!"

After getting over the initial shock of thinking something terrible was going to happen, everyone in attendance loudly applauded, and there were quite a few whistles and screams as well.

After a couple of minutes, whitem was finally able to calm everyone down to a mild roar. "Thank-you… thank-you. Before we go any further, I would like to ask my Co-host Slipgate to come out here."

A tall man with extremely short-cropped hair and wiry glasses came just onto the stage from stage left. He seemed to be checking something on his phone, and looked up and quickly shoved an envelope at someone off-stage with a look of relief on his face. Then he turned and saw the full audience. His eyes widened, then he smiled and turned toward the center of the stage. He walked up and stood next to whitem, who moved to one side of the podium. "Welcome all! I'm sorry I'm late to the stage. One of those things about making sure all the details are just right for you fine folks. Well, I've been part of the Kimmunity for three years now, and it just so happened that last year I'd offered to help out on the Fannies… and that turned into getting the ball rolling this year! Thankfully I wasn't alone, thanks to whitem here, and so between our efforts we're able to offer you a proper Awards ceremony again!" The audience cheered.

"Throughout the night both of us will be giving out awards to those who have won a Fannie, but first I would like to give a little bit of history. March 2nd, 2006 was when Zaratan wrote the first Fannie Awards Show, and from then on, with a few hiccups here and there… we have had Awards given out every year. If you will direct your attention to the large screen that is now dropping from the ceiling…" A massive screen dropped from the rafters. "You will see a list of all the previous winners. I apologize in advance if there any differences in the format from year to year."

The screen scrolled slow enough for all to read, and it read as follows…

****** 1st Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Writer -** MrDrP

**Best New Writer -** StarvingLunatic

**Best Story Overall -** Shego Rocks! (David Clark Allan)

**Best Series Overall -** Unacceptable Sitch series (Allaine)

**Best One-shot Overall -** Chronic (Nate Grey)

**Best Novel-sized Story Overall -** Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul (Hobnob-rev)

**Best Comedy -** Mind Games: Redux (Cid Gregor)

**Best Romance -** A Few New Tricks (Immo)

**Best Action/Adventure -** The Lotus Bloom (CaptainKodak1)

**Best Drama -** A Road Not Taken (Apoptosis)

**Best Songfic -** Something More (Zaratan)

**Best Crossover/Fusion: Kim Possible -** The Next Generation (MrDrP)

**Best K/R Story -** The Lotus Bloom (CaptainKodak1)

**Best Kigo Story -** Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul (Hobnob-rev)

**Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, etc.) -** Life Changes (Zaratan)

**Best Original Character - **Kara Fang (Hobnob-rev)

**Best Minor Character -** Bonnie (Zaratan) and Nooni (Mattb3671) (TIE)

****** 2nd Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Writer** - Commander Argus

**Best New Writer (2006)** - (tie) King in Yellow & Cpneb

**Most Voted Writer** - Starving Lunatic

**Best Story Overall** – Alone Together (Failte200)

**Best Series Overall** – The Trinity Sitch (Commander Argus)

**Best One-shot Overall** – Zorpox and the Cheerleader (MrDrP)

**Best Novel-sized Story Overall** - The Gods Must Be Laughing (Starving Lunatic)

**Best Comedy** – It's Addictive (Spectre666)

**Best Romance** – Another Time, Another Place (Starving Lunatic)

**Best Action/Adventure** – Maternal Instinct (Blackbird)

**Best Drama** – The Darkness Within - GWA (G-Go, MrDrP, CaptainKodak1, Mattb3671, WesUAH, Commander Argus, Zaratan)

**Best Crossover/Fusion** – The Batman (Classic Cowboy)

**Best AU** – Middlewood (Yvj)

**Best K/R Story** – The Ronless Factor (Scoutcraft Piratess/Zaratan)

**Best Kigo Story** – Alone Together (Failte200)

**Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, etc.)** – In the Middle (Starving Lunatic)

**Best Original Character** – Isabel Gooding - Walking the Line (Starving Lunatic)

**Best Minor Character** – Bonnie - In the Middle (Starving Lunatic)

**Best Original Character Name** - Kasy and Sheki - Kasy/Sheki series (NoDrogs)

**Best Villain** - Kara Fang - Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul (Hobnob-rev)

**Best Single Line** - Starving Lunatic - One in a Billion - Shego - "What the? Where have you been these past few years? When the woman says she's on a plane, chances are she's actually in a cab on the way to the house! I don't want to get caught by her!"

**Kim Possible Achievement Award** – Zaratan

****** 3rd Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Original Character Name** - Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP

**Best Original Character** - Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr

**Best Minor Character** – Tara – Mating Games – Campy

**Best Villain** – Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18

**Best Songfic** – Over You - Zaratan

**Best AU** – Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic

**Best Crossover/Fusion** – Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla

**Best Alternative Pairing** – Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird

**Best Kigo** – Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow

**Best K/R** – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

**Best Comedy** – Hottie's Home – spectre666

**Best Romance** – ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb

**Best Action/Adventure** – Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet

**Best Drama** – TIE - Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray and What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck

**Best One-Shot** – Sweet Dreams - MrDrP

**Best Novel-Sized** – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

**Best Short Story** – Legacy – JAKT, Given to mkusenagi2 and Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor

**Best Series **– All Things Probable series – Slyrr (eligible again at the 6th Annual Fannie Awards)

**Kim Possible Achievement Award** - Allaine

**Most Voted Writer** – Cpneb

**Best Writing Team** – The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan

**Best Young Writer** – Akinyi

**Best New Writer** – JAKT

**Best Story** – Tunnel Vision - CaptainKodak1

**Best Writer** - CaptainKodak1

****** 4th Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Original Character Name** - Leigh Gality - Friend in Darkness – Slyrr

**Best Original Character** - tie: Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron – whitem and Rhonda Fatigable - All Things Probable Series - Slyrr

**Best Minor Character** - Joss Possible - JadeKimVerse – cpneb

**Best Villain** - Professor Moriarty - The Power of Ron - Whitem

**Best Songfic** - Bonnie, Your're a fine girl - Star_Eva01

**Best AU Story** - 1919 – MrDrP

**Best Crossover/Fusion** - The Iron Man Project – Noobfish

**Best Alternative Pairing Story** - Drakken/Potato - Potato Madness - Neo the Saiyan Angel

**Best Kigo Story** - Lust Potion Number 9 - Whitem

**Best K/R Story** - 8 Nights: Help Us - Ran Hakubi

**Best Comedy** - tie: KR vs. Kigo – MaceEcam and Law and Disorder - MrDrP

**Best Romance** - 1919 – MrDrP

**Best Action/Adventure** - A Friend in Darkness - Slyrr

**Best Drama** - A Christmas Sitch - jakt

**Best One-shot** - tie: A Box of Cuddle Buddies Redux – CaptainKodak1 and Mom, Me, and Mary – jakt

**Best Novel-Sized** - Undercover – Michael Howard

**Best Short Story** - 1919 – MrDrP

**Best Series** - Blue Eyes, Shining – cpneb

**Most Voted Writer** - Slyrr

**Best Writing Team** - jakt

**Best Young Author** – kt, of jakt

**Best New Writer** - Michael Howard

**Best Story Overall** - A Friend in Darkness – Slyrr

**Best Writer** - Mr. Wizard

****** 5th Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Original Character Name** - Lyle Lott

**Best Original Character** - Pete Peterson (Team Possible in the 8th Dimension, by waveform) and The Mystical Monkey (A Friend in Darkness, by slyrr)

**Best Minor Character** - Mim Possible (1939 by jakt) and Yori (Kunoichi, by Darev)

**Best Villain** - Katerina Vozmozhniya (Fly Me to the Moon, by MrDrP), The Supreme Empress (Reset by waveform) and Miss ANThropy (The Human Element Book II: Synthesis of a New Life by NoobFish)

**Best Songfic** - Kimmie's Guy by whitem

**Best Alternate Universe** – 1939 by jakt

**Best Crossover/Fusion** – BioniKim by whitem

**Best Alternate Pairing** - Shego/Monkey Fist (Farewell to the Mat by daccu65)

**Best Kigo** – (Tie) Most Wanted by Sobriety and One Way or the Other (SweetPixieSmile)

**Best Kim/Ron** - 22 Minutes (JAKT and Star-Eva01) and School Days (captainkodak1)

**Best Comedy** - When Alien Abductions go Wrongsick by Neo the Saiyan angel

**Best Romance** - A Lot Like Love by yvj

**Best Action/Adventure** - Fly Me to the Moon by MrDrP

**Best Drama** – 1939 (jakt)

**Best One-Shot** - 22 Minutes (JAKT and Star-Eva01)

**Best Novel-Sized Story** - A Friend in Darkness by slyrr

**Best Series Overall** - Best Enemies Universe by King in Yellow

**Best Writing Team** - Star-Eva01 and jakt

**Best Young Author** - Akinyi

**Best New Writer** - Sentinel103

**Best Story Overall** – 1939 by jakt

**Best Short Story** - The Lord and Lady of Everlot by Cpneb

**Best Writer** – Cpneb

****** 6th Annual Fannie Award winners**

**Best Original Character Name** - General Arch N Emmy (Rise of Rhodigan by Nutzkie)

**Best Original Character** - Wayne Kingston (School Of Life by captainkodak1)

**Best Minor Character** - Yori (Exam by MrDrP) and Monique (GVU: The Freshman Rush by AmericanGecko)

**Best Villian** - Moriarty (The Power of Kim by whitem)

**Best Songfic** - Save Me A Dance (captainkodak1)

**Best AU Story** - Out There, In Here (BearSent176 [CajunBear73 / Sentinel103])

**Best Crossover/Fusion** - The Dark Knight (Classic Cowboy)

**Best Alternative Pairing Story** - Brick/Justine (Just A Jock by DoofusPrime)

**Best KiGo Story** - At the Centerfold of the Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best K/R Story** - Well-Suited (Pinky Jo Curlytail)

**Best Comedy** - Airliner! (Mahler Avatar) and Quest of The "Sick and Wrong" (JA of JAKT)

**Best Romance** - Ginger Tea and Strawberry Toast (Pinky Joe Curly Tail)

**Best Action/Adventure** - The Most Dangerous Game (captainkodak1)

**Best Drama** - Another Time – Another Place – Another Adventure (JA of JAKT) and Some More Drama (Slipgate)

**Best Mature Story** - At the Centerfold of the Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best Wrongsick Story** - Mission Failure (Charles Gray)

**Best One-Shot Overall** - Well Suited (Pinky Jo Curlytail)

**Best Novel-Sized Story** - Remember the Mat (daccu65)

**Best Short Story** - Sympathy for the Devil (whitem)

**Best Series Overall** - The Mim and Jon tales (JA of JAKT)

**Best Writing Team** - BearSent176 (CajunBear73 / Sentinel 103)

**Best Young Author** - purplegirl761

**Best New Writer** – DoofusPrime

**Best Story Overall** - Remember the Mat (daccu65)

**Best Writer** - captainkodak1

****** 7****th**** Annual Fannie Award Winners**

**Best Original Character Name** - Qua-czar (Radiation Situation; Gomro Morskopp) and Sue Donem (At The Centerfold Of The Storm; SHADO Commander)

**Best Original Character** - Ralph Emerson (At The Centerfold Of The Storm; SHADO Commander)

**Best Minor Character** - Private Dobbs (Always Be Polite to a Lady; Slipgate)

**Best Villain** - Dr. Maestro (The Malevolent Dr. Maestro!; Mahler Avatar)

**Best Songfic** - KP: The Chain of Love (AmericanGecko)

**Best AU Story** - Kim Possible: The End (Molloy)

**Best Crossover/Fusion** - The Back Up Plan (SHADO Commander)

**Best Alternate Pairing** - Hego/Electronique (Amnesia; Iapsa)

**Best Kigo Story** - Tie... Most Wanted (Sobriety) and The Princess Diaries-The KIGO Edition (SHADO Commander)

**Best K/R Story** - Possible She Wants You Too, One Way to Ask Her (Slipgate) and Only a mother's love (sumer11)

**Best Comedy** - A Lot Like Love (yvj)

**Best Romance** - A Ronmantic Proposal (Pinky Jo Curlytail)

**Best Action/Adventure** - At The Centerfold Of The Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best Drama** - At The Centerfold Of The Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best Wrongsick Story** - So Not A KIGO Story (SHADO Commander)

**Best One-Shot Overall** - Gift (DoofusPrime)

**Best Novel-Sized Story** - At The Centerfold Of The Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best Short Story** - The Princess and the Dragon (purplegirl761)

**Best Series Overall** - The Hitchhiker Series (TempestDash) and Losses (Slipgate)

**Best Young Author** - Iapsa

**Best New Author** - ZorpoxTheConqueror

**Best Story Overall** - At The Centerfold Of The Storm (SHADO Commander)

**Best Writer** - SHADO Commander

After the list finished scrolling by, which took about five to ten minutes, with the audience clapping politely or enthusiastically at each winner, whitem could be seen wiping something from one corner of his eyes. "Well folks, I don't know about you, but some of those brought back some really good memories."

Slipgate looked glassy-eyed himself, and pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes quickly. "There were a few friends in that list," he said, "and a few people that I think my votes helped to put there. There are also some great authors listed there that are no longer with us. It's interesting to be on this side of the process this time."

The now blank screen lifted back up into the rafters as whitem continued to speak. "Well, now that we've seen the past, how about the now? If everyone doesn't mind, we would like to take a short break to get everything in order, and then we will start with the first awards."

"Fly me to the Moon" by 'Old Blue Eyes' Frank Sinatra, started wafting through the large room. While the music echoed thought the large area, some in the audience either spoke with friends sitting next to or with them, while others went over to the well-stocked free bar to get drinks for either themselves or their respective dates.

To be continued…


	2. The First Six Awards

**The First Six Awards**

Everyone had gathered in their seats again, eagerly waiting for the announcement of the first awards of the night.

After a conversation held just off stage, whitem and Slipgate looked at the audience and approached the podium at the center of the stage again.

Slipgate began, "Hello all. Thanks for bearing with the slight delay as we got things going."

People looked at their watches and gave Slipgate 'the eye' while whitem grinned nervously.

After a breath, Slipgate continued. "whitem and I are going to alternate on who presents each award, and I'll be starting, with our first award of the night: **Best KP Style Name!** Quite simply, if you've come up with someone new who wasn't in the show, and you name them well in the KP tradition, this award might become yours! There was only one nominee this year, Dr. I. Nomore from _Broken Heart, Broken Mind _by levi2000a1. So the winner for Best KP Style Name this year is..."

whitem handed Slipgate an envelope, which he opened and looked at. "We're being official here," whitem said, and the audience laughed.

"**levi2000a1**, with Dr. I. Nomore from _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_! Now, we're going to let him come up here to accept this award."

levi2000a1 rose from his seat in the audience and approached the stage, smiling. As he reached whitem and Slipgate, whitem handed him a statuette and gestured him to the microphone.

"Well, I'd like to think that it was a hard battle with close voting all the way, but in truth, it was an uncontested win. Mine was the only one nominated and actually I was just kidding around at the time, like with Dr. Mindwell, a certified Psychiatrist.

Anyhoo, I started to decline the nomination simply because it was going to be uncontested and I didn't want to win by default. But then I realized that it was an honor to just be nominated for an award. Winning wasn't really that important to me. Mind you, it is really nice to win, but just being nominated is a victory in itself with all the stories that are out there.

I also realize that I will not be eligible for the same category next year, so Kim's maternal grandmother, Kim Credible, whom she was named after will have to wait for another story next year. The same for Kim and Ron's daughter, , and her Nana, . Agent Rex Havoc will return but I remember reading his name in an old Warren Comic book so he won't count.

To all the readers that have read my stories, to the Fannie Committee for working so hard to put the Fannies together this year, and to the original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley for creating the characters that we all love, Thank you."

**~~KPF8~~**

As levi2000a1 left the stage, whitem smiled. "My turn now, I believe. Our next award is for **Best Original Character**. Regardless of what you named them, if you come up with someone that wasn't in the _Kim Possible_ TV series, and people like them, this award could be yours! The nominees this year are:"

- Markus, from _The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues, _by MezzicStorm

- Evangeline, from _Minor Sitch?, _by Martinez.D

_- _James the guard, from _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragonLord19D & MezzicStorm

- Victor the firefighter, from _The Stroke of a Key_, by Reader101w

- Aunt Attie, from _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

"And the winner for Best Original Character this year is..."

Slipgate handed whitem an envelope this time, which he opened, accidentally dropped, and quickly picked up while smiling to the giggling audience. He then pulled out the card and read the winner.

"**Mr. Wizard**, for the character Aunt Attie! You know the drill by now. Get on up here!"

Mr. Wizard rose and headed for the stage. When he reached whitem and Slipgate, Slipgate handed him a statuette and gestured again to the microphone.

"As great as it is to receive praise for your depiction of beloved characters, it just floors me to receive this honor. I thank you, and Aunt Attie thanks you."

**~~KPF8~~**

Mr. Wizard then left the stage. Slipgate took a breath, looked at the audience, and smiled. "So much for creating new characters that weren't in the series. Our next award is to celebrate those who took someone who was not a main character in the series and let them shine. Our **Best Minor Character** award goes to the person who was voted to do the most awesome stuff with a minor character from the show – people like Steve Barkin, Yori, Bonnie, or so on. Our nominees? Why, they are:"

- Electronique, from _Lacrymosa, _by Iapsa

- Bonnie Rockwaller, from _The Red Hood, _by DragoLord19D

_- _Steve Barkin, from _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- Bonnie Rockwaller, from _The Stroke of a Key_, by Reader101w

"And who is our victor tonight? The winner for Best Minor Character goes to..."

whitem handed Slipgate an envelope, which now slipped through HIS fingers and dropped to the stage. Smiling nervously, Slipgate bent down, grabbed the envelope, opened it, and looked inside.

"**Sentinel103**, for Steve Barkin! Come on down!"

whitem whispered in Slipgate's ear: "You know you're not Bob Barker or Drew Carey, right?" Unfortunately, the mic picked it up and everybody laughed.

"No, no I'm not!" Slipgate said to the audience, "But I certainly wouldn't MIND being that famous..."

A man rose. Next to him sat CajunBear73, two Japanese women, and older-looking versions of Justine Flanner and Big Mike. Shaking his head, Sentinel103 approached the stage and stood next to Slipgate and whitem.

whitem handed him a statuette and Slipgate surrendered the microphone to them.

The large fat and almost done balding man wearing his blue and green kilt and black formal jacket raised his Fannie Award above his head. "I want to thank everyone for helping me with this. It wasn't my goal to portray Steve Barkin the way I currently am in 'The Hunter', but we worked out a deal. I made him the centerpiece of 'Hero's Corner' and he let me do this with him in return. SO I can say that Stevie boy does deserve some props… and you will see 'H C' in due time."

"I also want to thank CajunBear over at our table sitting with the Sake Sisters and Justine and Mike at our table, without all his work over the years I might still be panhandling in city parks trying to get by. Also I want to thank Slippy and whitem for all their work in putting this together. And while I am thanking people I want to thank everyone who voted for me. I AM humbled by this reward.

Lastly I think we need to remember those writers who are not with us now. I greatly miss CPneb, Commander Argus and Screaming Phoenix. Unfortunately we won't see their like again except on another plane and I hope that someday I will be able to compare notes with Ben and Rob, who knows maybe even Nelson. Thanks to everyone and keep writing, you guys keep Kim Possible Fan Fiction going. This is a great fandom."

**~~KPF8~~**

Sentinel103 walked off. Slipgate edged over so whitem could reach the microphone. whitem looked at the audience.

"Before we go on…" whitem began.

Slipgate continued, "We'd like to let you know that we do have something planned for later in this awards ceremony to honor our dearly departed that Sentinel103 just mentioned."

"We won't forget these people in this ceremony. We just wanted you to know that, since he brought them up." whitem then finished, their dialogue eerily reminiscent of Tweeb Speak.

"With that said," Slipgate added, then turned to whitem.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" whitem shouted, causing a small amount of feedback on the speakers.

Almost everyone in the audience cringed at the noise, and then gave whitem an annoyed look, making him mouth 'Sorry.'

After a moment, he continued: "Drakken said that many times during the series. He ended up being one of the favorite villains of both the series runners and series watchers. Fanfiction authors have had the opportunity to play with lots of villains – sometimes villains they created themselves, and sometimes villains from the show. Our next category is **Best Villain**. The nominees are:"

- Jeremiah "The Preacher" Jackson, from _The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues, _by MezzicStorm

- The Hybrid Computer System, from _Broken Heart, Broken Mind, _by levi2000a1

- Monkey Fist, from _I Lost a World The Other Day_, by temporaryinsanity91

- Mr. Baron, from _A Gathering of Heroes_, by Oreochema

- Yono, from the _Monkey's Tail_ trilogy, by levi2000a1

- Shego, from _Fed Up to the Core_, by shivnmcg666

- Dr. James Trask, from _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_ series, by DragonLord19D & MezzicStorm

- Shegovia of Liguria, from the _Ronicus_ series, by Mr. Wizard

- The Empusa of Sophinisba, from _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

- Moriarty, from _Possible Manipulation_, by whitem

"And the Fannie for Best Villain goes to..."

Slipgate handed whitem an envelope, which he opened and looked at the contents of.

"Uhh… Me?" whitem asked, with his voice suddenly less booming.

Slipgate glanced at the envelope, looked up at whitem, and nodded with a smile.

"Ah, well, I, **whitem**, appear to be the winner in this category, for the character Moriarty."

whitem stood a bit taller, and then began.

"Wow… I can't believe that Moriarty has won again. I wish to thank first and foremost ALL of those who have read this series of stories. When I first came up with the concept of Moriarty, I wanted to use a combination of different villains I had seen and read. First off, I did put a little bit of Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes, but I also put a bit of Ra's al Ghul (hope I spelled that right) from Batman, and Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars just before he turned completely to the Dark Side.

As a result, he came out to be the most sinister bad guy that my mind has ever come up with. What I didn't expect, were some of the reviews for the stories he was involved in. Almost everyone hates this guy with a passion, and the majority of reviewers want him to die. I've never had responses like that for any of the OC's I've created.

To sum everything up, I want to Thank everyone again for nominating Moriarty as Best Villain, and I would like to Thank all of those who voted for him in the final round. If y'all are wondering if he will show up again in any future stories… all I can say is… keep reading and you will find out."

Slipgate handed whitem a statuette, which he took, smiled at, and put on a side table for the moment before returning to the podium.

**~~KPF8~~**

After watching whitem return to the podium, Slipgate once again spoke into the mic. "Our next category is **Best Songfic**. The nominees are:"

_- Brave_, by temporaryinsanity91

_- I Don't Care Anymore,_ by pbow

"The winner of the Fannie for Best Songfic this year is..."

whitem handed him an envelope, which he opened.

"**pbow**, for _I Don't Care Anymore_!"

pbow, now sporting a full beard and whiter hair, approached the stage with a smile, and the two presenters surrendered the podium to him.

"Wow, this is something. I've been writing KP stories for about seven years now and I think this is the first time I've ever been nominated. I guess the law of averages finally fell in my favor.

I'd like to thank all of the readers out there who voted for me, although there's a ton of stories on the site that deserve to be recognized more than I do. I'm just a guy with a few ideas. As I said in the intro to my story _I Don't Care Anymore_ I started with the Phil Collins song and it just flowed from there. I could really imagine Ron getting so fed up with Bonnie's put-downs that he'd just explode in her face and mimic the musician. The rest just kinda flowed from there with each character speaking to both me and Bonnie. I just took dictation and fleshed it out with the descriptive. That's just the way I write. I start out with an idea and let the story play out before me in my mind.

Anyway, thank you for the recognition."

**~~KPF8~~**

As pbow left, whitem took the podium.

"Our next award will be our last before a brief intermission – for all you fancy real-world people out there, it will actually be the conclusion of this chapter of the awards ceremony. Speaking of 'other worlds' our next category is **Best AU Story**! Have you created a world where Shego's skin is purple? Where Kim and Ron are in Ancient Rome? Where authors are suddenly characters in stories winning awards for their own stories?" whitem paused at this one. "I'm pretty sure this story would be ineligible for this award, though."

Slipgate kicked his shin slightly and whitem continued.

"Anyway, our nominees are:"

_- The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues, _by MezzicStorm

_- Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Cold_, by temporaryinsanity91

- _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

- _The Stroke of a Key_, by Reader101w

- _Kim Possible: Clean Slate_, by LJ58

"And our winner for the Best AU Story award is..."

Slipgate hands whitem an envelope, and he opens it.

"**Sentinel103** for _The Hunter: Book One_!"

Sentinel103 got up from his table again and approached the stage. Slipgate and whitem stepped back a bit to allow him access to the podium, and Slipgate handed him a statuette.

"Hey this is getting to be pretty redundant being up here all this much." Sentinel103 told the crowd who were enjoying their night out, "I know I have said this before, but I really want to thank Slipgate and whitem for all the hard work in pulling this off. Now I want to introduce two of my characters who I invited on stage with me this time. They are Big Mike Little and Justine Flanner. Justine is the thin one, in case you were wondering. Yes I know I had them as a couple in the 'Once Again' ARC and they really fit together for me, so I have them in 'The Hunter: Book One.' I fully intend for them to be there through at least book three."

Obligingly, Justine and Big Mike got up and joined Sentinel103 on stage.

"I think that somehow even with the support of CB over there, that there would be no way that I could have won without the support of these supposedly bit players like Justine and Mike along with Steve Barkin. In truth I never meant this to be an AU…well I guess I did, but I didn't advertise it that way. I wanted to push the Yamanouchi training because I didn't think it works with Ron suddenly becoming Omnipotent and I absolutely hate having super-duper guys running around with no weaknesses. And since the graduation was a wakeup call for Kim…..well Ron's training had to be done on the sly so she didn't know.

So there is stuff going on behind the scenes and I am slowly revealing it. Once (I think it was on my first anniversary) my wife and I went to a restaurant for a meal. There was a sign up at the eatery that said 'good food takes time.' I think that for an epic the same holds true, it takes time to tell a story and to have a background in it. That is what I am trying to do here. Soooo again thank you everyone who voted for my story and I want thank everyone who voted for the Bearsent176 team I make up with CajunBear73 as well. I hope to see you all next year and that someone else will be up here speaking in my place."

**~~KPF8~~**

As he left the stage with his characters, whitem and Slipgate smiled as they took take their places again.

"Wow," whitem said as all three walked off the stage, "that Big Mike is one big dude. Anyway, after giving out six awards, we think we've earned a slight break."

Slipgate continued, "There's more drinks, more chicken on sticks, and more music as we get ourselves ready to hand out the next six awards! Stick around!"

"It's Just You" from _Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time_ started playing, and everyone turned to either the appetizer table or the people sitting next to them.

**To be continued...**


	3. Awards 7 through 12

One thing we forgot to mention in order to keep things… somewhat… legal, any characters involved in this are not the property of either Slipgate or whitem, nor do we gain any profit from writing this. Now on with the show!

**Fannie Awards 7-12**

After the loop of about six songs came around for maybe the third or fourth time, whitem finally came walking back onto the stage, and he was pleasantly surprised to see that almost the entire audience was still there.

He walked up to the podium, adjusted the mic, and turned his head and cleared his throat before starting. "Folks, I'm so glad you bearing with us here as we take these breaks in the awards. As you know this isn't real life, and that pesky thing tends to rear its ugly mug every once in a while."

A voice suddenly piped up from the audience. "What's this 'Real Life' thing you speak of?"

Grinning nervously, whitem adjusted his tie. "Well, you see…" he began, but suddenly whitem felt a sharp jab in his side, and turned to see Slipgate giving him the 'continue on' motion.

"Suffice it to say, we apologize for the wait. So… just like Real Life can kind of 'Crossover' and sometimes… 'Fuse,' with the Kim Possible universe, there are many stories that do the same with other universes, such as Batman, The X-Men… or even old 70s TV shows like The Bionic Man."

Slipgate then leaned into the microphone, and whitem stepped to one side to give him some room. "And that brings us to our next Award, and that is for **Best Crossover/Fusion**. The nominees for this award are…"

- _Kim Possible: D-Virus_, by AngelicInkLing; fused with Resident Evil

- _The Red Hood_, by DragoLord19D; fused with Batman

- _Kim Possible: Of Riders and Shockers_, by Rider V3 Stoppable; fused with Kamen Rider

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

whitem then passed an envelope to Slipgate, who easily opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He then read it before announcing, "And the winner is…"

**Crash!**

A lizard-man rappelled through the broken skylight, "That award is mine, friend..." He drew a flamer pistol from under his coat, "...And anyone who objects gets flambéed."

Slipgate takes a quick peek at the card, "Um, actually it is..." he said. whitem pointed the statuette to the strange man that had just crashed the Awards show.

"Huh?"

Slipgate continued, "The Award... It's yours, you won."

"Oh... huh." He glanced up at the skylight. "...I'll pay for that..."

"Th… that's OK, we're insured." whitem replied with a shaking voice.

Taking control of the situation, Slipgate continued. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that payment, just in case the insurance doesn't come through. Anywayas I was saying, the winner of **Best Crossover/Fusion** is **DragoLord19D** , with _The Red Hood_!"

The crowd applauded as Drago quickly walks to the podium "Umm… Thank-you. Wow. I gotta admit, I didn't think I would win! Ah-Boo-Yah suckers!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Ron yelled from the Ron-only buffet.

"Tough Ron! If you don't like it, talk to ma lawyer!" He pointed to a massive demon sitting in the back, "He used to work for Disney before he got fired for… being too soft!"

"That's OK… I… I'm good, thanks..." The blonde boy quickly made his way back over to where Kim was sitting

DragoLord19D then continued. "Alrighty, first off. A BIG thanks to MezzicStorm, for agreeing to co-author a little story call 'Resident Evil: The Possible Files' One and Two with a poor GPing Army-man turned college student, awaking ma muse. I'll talk ta ya soon Airhead!"

"Second, another big thanks to Micknutson9! For inspiring me to write this story and helping me with ma muse! And finally, a HUGE thanks to ma fans! Without them I'm simply a madman who enjoys strapping explosives to puppies... Like Dr. Drakken over there."

"HEY! I NEVER strapped explosives to puppies!"

"But you're still simple Dr. D! And on that note, Drago Out!" He dropped a pellet, disappearing into the resulting smoke.

Slipgate and whitem moved back up to the podium, and whitem started, "Now, the next Award is... Why is there a puppy here?"

Drago stuck his head back through the skylight, "Oh, before I forget. Puppy go BOOM!"

BOOM!

Chaos ensued, but before everything spiraled out of control, whitem spoke in an authoritative voice that seemed to calm everyone down. "Folks… please, this was not real, and no animals were actually harmed. What looked like a small puppy was actually an animatronic, and the explosion was actually just pyrotechnics."

Slipgate pressed a button on the podium, which started a large fan that quickly exhausted the area of smoke.

**~~KPF8~~**

"Whew…" whitem wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "That was… interesting. The next award we have is for **Best Alternate Pairing**, in which an author has paired up characters in the show that wouldn't normally be thought of as a couple, or were not seen **on** the show as a couple.

"The nominees for Best Alternate Pairing are as follows…"

- Kim Possible/Electronique, from _A Shocking Truth_, by Magic Basher54986

- Bonnie Rockwaller/Monique, from _Minor Sitch?,_ by Martinez.D

- Justine Flanner/Mike Little (Big Mike), from _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- Hego/Vivian Porter, from _Robots & Redemption_, by cwesthawk

Slipgate handed an envelope to whitem, who expertly (without dropping it this time) opened it pulled out the result and said, "The winner is, **cwesthawk** with the pairing of Hego and Vivian Porter!"

Leaning in to the microphone, Slipgate spoke while whitem tried to get out of his way. "cwesthawk is unavailable at this time to receive his Award, so we will accept it on his behalf, and will hold the gold-colored statuette of Rufus until he can claim it. I know he was passionate about the voting and nominating, so if we hear from him really soon we might be able to inject his victory speech in here. Hint hint."

whitem continued, "Either way, a hearty congratulations to cwesthawk for his win!"

**~~KPF8~~ **

Stepping up to the podium after whitem moved to one side, Slipgate continued. "Next we have **Best KiGo Story**, in which an author has paired Kim and Shego. This award stands apart from _Best Alternate Couple_ since there is such a large fan base for this pairing, and its popularity is immense. Since there were many nominees for this category, we will start right in. The nominees are…"

- _The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues_, by MezzicStorm

- _Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Dancing with the Devil_, by Kiel95

- _Lost_, by LJ58

- _Storms over Colorado_, by cwesthawk

- _The Red Hood_, by DragoLord19D

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

_Kim Possible: Clean Slate_, by LJ58

Slipgate handed the envelope containing the winner to whitem, who opened it and read, "The winner is **LJ58** for _Lost_!"

LJ58 stepped up to the podium after receiving the statuette from whitem. "Well, all I have to say is that I am a writer. I like to write, and so I write. That I am able to entertain, and offer some diversion to those out there reading my work is just added inspiration. So if I had anything to say, it's thanks to all those folks that enjoyed my work enough to earn it merit. Tah."

Both Slipgate and whitem watched LJ58 walk off the stage. The short but well-spoken acceptance speech took both a bit by surprise.

**~~KPF8~~**

"Kim and Ron…" whitem began. "This is the main couple that the show Kim Possible is based upon. Kim and Ron met way back in Pre-School when Ron tried to defend Kim from some bullies, and it ended up that it was her that saved the day."

"Or after nap time, depending on whether all that happened," Slipgate added.

whitem continued undeterred. "The two became fast friends, and eventually after a few slip-ups here and there, the two became a couple. If you can't tell by now, this next award is for **Best Kim/Ron Story**. The nominees are as follows…"

- _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_, by levi2000a1

- _I Still Need You_, by temporaryinsanity91

- _Between the Stars_, by Mahler Avatar

- _Eternal Love and the Such_, by Redemtion13

- _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- _A New Path_, by Reader101w

- _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

After whitem handed the by now familiar envelope to Slipgate, he once again opened it and pulled out who won. "The award for Best Kim/Ron Story is… **Mahler Avatar**, for _Between the Stars_!"

Mahler Avatar quickly walked up to the podium and received the statuette.

"Booyah! I'm pleased to accept this year's award for Best Kim/Ron story. Especially considering the very strong field of contenders in this category, all of which deserve a nod, a heartfelt sigh and a hearty well done. It's especially gratifying to me since the Kim/Ron dynamic is arguably central to the entire original Disney series. Oh, and the fact that I'm such an overly emotional incurable romantic and sentimental slob at heart might have something to do with it, too. My great thanks to the Kimmunity and all of my fellow K/R shippers for this honor."

"Another quick and concise acceptance speech." whitem whispered into Slipgate's ear. "I could get used to this."

Slipgate replied, "It feels a little odd sometimes though."

**~~KPF8~~**

"Hey Slipgate?" whitem said, and in a manner that the microphone clearly picked up his voice. "A man goes into a psychiatrist's office screaming 'I'm a wigwam… I'm a teepee! I'm a wigwam… I'm a teepee!' The psychiatrist says, 'Calm down, you're two tense!'"

A seemingly unified and loud groan issued from the audience, and Slipgate looked down at his co-presenter. "You couldn't think of a better joke than that?" He then looked back at the audience. "Be that as it may, the next award is for **Best Comedy Story**. Unlike whitem's poor attempt at a joke, the nominees are all pretty funny, and they are…"

- _A Very Possible Nativity_, by Stormchaser90

- _Over The Edge And Through The Woods_, by Mahler Avatar

- _Auto CoWrecked_, by TheBaldOneMpls

- _The Worst Flight Possible_, by TheBaldOneMpls

Slipgate then handed the much-awaited envelope to whitem, who snatched it from his hand and mumbled under his breath, "My jokes are funny." He then opened the envelope and read aloud, "The winner for Best Comedy Story is… _A Very Possible Nativity_, by **Stormchaser90**!"

After receiving the familiar small statue, Stormchaser90 spoke into the microphone. "Wow, my first ever Fannie! Well, first of all I would like to give my congratulations to the other authors nominated for the Best Comedy Story Award. The creativity and talent they have for their writing is incredible, proved by being nominated by other readers who have been deeply entertained by their stories. They deserve a huge round of applause by the whole KP Kimunity!"

Sure enough, the audience applauded Stormchaser90 for his words.

"Second of all, I would like to thank the Fannie Committee for all the hard work and dedication they put in for this award ceremony story and for continuing the KP Fannies. Slipgate and whitem, I salute you." Both presenters politely smiled and bowed to the recognition.

"Finally, I would like to thank all the reviewers for my stories but the one I would like to thank most of all is CajunBear73, who stuck by all my stories and helped give me the confidence to continue with my fanfics. To all who voted for me to win Best Comedy Story I would like you all to raise your hands in the air and shout 'YAAAAY!' and then feel a little bit silly when everyone gives you awkweird looks!"

The three other authors nominated slowly raised their hands, but the 'Yaaay' that was requested of them wasn't very… exuberant.

**~~KPF8~~ **

whitem quickly walked off stage, and was next seen being rolled out on a ladder that was attached to a four-wheeled platform, wearing a wig of long blonde hair. After the stage-hand stopped, whitem finally spoke in an overly dramatic voice. "Romeo… oh Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Once again Slipgate couldn't believe his co-presenter's antics. "What are you…." While blushing and feeling a bit embarrassed by the scene which whitem had created, Slipgate stomped over to the ladder whitem stepped off and back on to the stage. He grabbed him gently yet firmly at the elbow and pulled him, who now had a mischievous look on his face, back to the podium.

"My hero." whitem said while trying to bat his eyes.

Slipgate groaned. "Please… just give the nominees for **Best Romance**, please and thank you?" He then whipped the offending blonde locks from whitem's head. "And get rid of that wig!"

"Spoilsport… I was just trying to throw a little romance into the show." whitem stepped up behind the microphone while straightening out his hair, which was messed up when the wig was removed. "Anyways… here are the nominees for Best Romance…"

- _Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_, by levi2000a1

- _The Wanderer_, by ObbieJoe; KP/RS

With a smile, whitem handed the envelope containing the winner to Slipgate, who at first didn't notice anything amiss. He took the envelope, and finally noticed… "Where did you get that wig? I thought I…"

"I had a back-up."

After whipping the second wig from whitem's head, Slipgate turned back to the microphone and tore open the envelope. "The winner for Best Romance is… **levi2000a1** for _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_!"

Once again levi2000a1 approached the podium and walked up to the microphone. "Now this is interesting. A story plot that I couldn't get out of my head while I was trying to complete the _Monkey's Tail_ and I started writing it without a beta reader or anything. I was fully ready to drop if people thought the main bad guys were lame. But it winning the best "anything"? I am truly humbled by the response readers have given it in the number of reviews and in views making it my most popular story so far. The number of views on this one story exceeds all three of my Monkey's Tail books combined, which I thought was a better story."

"To be honest, I have to admit to a few things though, along with giving thanks and acknowledgments.

1) The idea about the electromagnetic fields and drugs disguised as other drugs came from an episode of NCIS.

2) I borrowed, with permission, some lines from Sentinel103's story _The Hunter Book 1_ when Kim was calling Ron names in the hospital. 'You're nothing now. Just a poor, dumb Pollock Jew boy.' I wasn't sure about what would be acceptable in this forum and his words worked for both. In the same story, Chapter 25, he has James Possible in the hospital recovering from a stroke telling Tara and Josh about the time that both Kim and Ron were in the bathtub after trying to make mud pies when they were small.

3) The 'agreement' that Team Possible and Global Justice came to was mostly based on a similar agreement from a story by Obbiejoe, entitled _The New Team Possible Beginnings_.

4) The Lipski's daughter's name, Veronica Ann, originally came from the story _Union_ by G-Go and was used with his permission. Although G-Go used it for Ron and Kim's first child's name, for my purposes it worked better for Drew and Shego's daughter's name since they felt they owed Kim and Ron a debt of gratitude.

5) I'd like to thank CajunBear73 for his help concerning a way for Kim to forgive herself for what she saw as how she had treated Ron in the past. I had this one idea that I ran past CB and he didn't tell me it was stupid or dumb, which it was, but he did suggest that I try and find another way to do it. A week later I ran across the article about Japanese women and what it means for them to cut their hair. Now that is something that I will take full credit for and I am actually proud of the way it worked out.

6) The little blue Metro Geo that Ron drove was mine.

I just hope I can do as well on my other stories as I have on this one. Thank you."

After levi2000a1 walked off the stage while carrying his award, both Slipgate and whitem seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, that's another six awards down…" whitem started to say.

"And fifteen more to go."

"Fah… fif… fifteen?" whitem said with his mouth open a bit.

"It'll go quick. Just as long as you don't pull anymore lame stunts or tell any more poor jokes." Slipgate gave whitem a warning look, and the audience couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try to be good. Maybe…"

After letting out a big sigh, Slipgate addressed the audience. "Well folks, like I said to whitem here, there's about fifteen more awards to go, so we are going to take another break here before we continue. There's still some food and drinks left, so get up, stretch your legs, and get a snack. We'll see you in a bit."

Instead of the same loop of songs that played during the previous intermission, a loop of more current and contemporary music started to play as the two presenters walked off the stage. The song "The Final Countdown" by Europe, started the new loop of intermission music.

**To be continued…**


	4. Awards 13 through 18

_**Disclaimer: KP isn't ours. Other fan authors and their stories aren't ours. Please don't hurt us. We're not crunchy and we don't taste good with ketchup (or mustard, or mayo).**_

**Awards 13-18**

_Bohemian Rhapsody_ had just finished playing when Slipgate and whitem reappeared on the stage.

"Hello all, once again," Slipgate said. "We're ready to continue the Awards ceremony now. Next up is **Best Friendship Story**. This is a category we thought we'd try this year, because in all the Kim/Ron, Kim/Shego, and other romance and shipping focus it's often forgotten that a lot of the series had Kim and Ron just as friends, and that exploring two characters who are _friends_ was never very far from the series. Our nominees tonight include two entries that are Kim/Ron friendship stories, but also a story which is a Drakken/Shego friendship story! We're glad for the variety. Without further ado, the nominees for Best Friendship Story are:"

- _When She Falls_, by ZorpoxTheConqueror

- _A Thief, Perhaps, That Listens_, by Crystal Allen

- _The Stroke of a Key_, by Reader101w

Slipgate handed whitem an envelope, which he opened and checked. "And the winner for Best Friendship Story," whitem announced, "is **ZorpoxTheConqueror** for _When She Falls_!"

Amid cheers, ZorpoxTheConqueror came up on the stage. whitem handed him his Fannie Award, and after looking at it with a smile, he came up to the microphone.

"Well, Best Friendship Story. I'm honored to win, especially on a story that I honestly wasn't sure would go over that well. Before posting this story, most of the ones I'd written had been comedic, or at least more like what you see in the series – cartoony. _When She Falls_ was really my first attempt at something more serious, and I'm surprised at the recognition it has gotten.

For the attention this story has received, I'd be remiss if I didn't recognize and thank Eddy13 for beta checking this story. He's always good at helping me with some details that I might miss, and he often gives me the confidence I need in these stories; just by reading it, and being willing to offer advice.

So, thanks to him, and all of the people who read this story and liked it. I'm still amazed that such a simple one-shot could become one of my most read stories."

ZorpoxTheConqueror smiled again, and left the stage with his Fannie Award.

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem took the microphone next. "There's one bit of business we need to cover before we hand out the next Award. Sometimes the Fannie Awards, in past years, had chapters or other side-stories contributed by other authors – not just by the person or people running the show. That's not something Slipgate and I were able to do this year, but we know of at least one person who was really passionate about this and ended up whipping something up that we couldn't use. Heck, we didn't even know he had until a day or two ago (as we're 'writing' this). **The Real Sidekick** ended up posting his contribution, which he'd hoped to be the presentation of the next category, as a standalone story. We'd like to give our props to The Real Sidekick's story _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Fannies_. Let's assume The Real Sidekick and Zita survived their crazy adventures in that story, joined us, and are right now catching their breath at their table. And remember, Sidekick, this year doesn't mean you won't get to be involved next year." With that last statement, whitem couldn't help but give a bit of a chuckle.

The Real Sidekick, gasping a little, gave a thumbs up with a bit of a waxy smile. Zita handed him a bottle of water, and he took a long gulp of it.

After making sure TRS was okay, whitem went on. "So, our next category is **Best Action/Adventure Story**. There are a _lot_ of nominees in this category, so let's get right to them."

_- The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues_, by MezzicStorm

- _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- _Empty Trust_, by KPRS shipper

- _Fractured_, by TheRealSidekick

- _Between the Stars_, by Mahler Avatar

_- The Red Hood_, by DragoLord19D

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files II The Shadow War_, by DragoLord19D & MezzicStorm

- _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

whitem handed Slipgate an envelope this time. Slipgate opened it, looked inside, and announced, "The winner for Best Action/Adventure Story is **Mahler Avatar** for _Between The Stars_!"

Surprised at being called down a second time that evening, Mahler Avatar rose from his chair, and with a look of surprised happiness, walked over to the stage. Once he was given the mic, he began.

"Double Booyah! I'm very pleased to accept my second Fannie for the year, this time for Best Action/Adventure Story. As anyone who has read _Between the Stars_ knows, I can get pretty wild and wooly at times, with chapters akin to a rollercoaster ride of galactic proportions. Chalk that up to watching way too many reruns of Star Wars, Star Trek and other sci-fi classics. (Sorry Wade, I know that phrase denigrates the genre, but I can't help it as I was 'assimilated' in my youth...) And if you were to look up either 'cliffhanger' or 'misdirection' in the dictionary, no doubt you'd find a picture of Mahler Avatar right beside them.

I should add that this award was a bit surprising to me, as I've always considered humor and parody my strongest suits as a writer. But don't get me wrong, I'm certainly not complaining by any means! Again, my deep thanks to everyone out there for reading and voting."

He was handed his Fannie Award, and with a smile and a bow, left the stage.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate moved up to the microphone next. "So, we've had a little romance, a little action, a little adventure, what are we missing? whitem, can you tell?"

The other presenter thought a moment. "Comedy?"

"No, no, we got that one last chapter. And let's not go back there, shall we?"

whitem then said, "Well, what about drama?"

Slipgate snapped his fingers. "That's it! Our next category is **Best Drama Story**, because everybody needs a little drama in their lives, am I right?"

Dead silence.

"H'okay, anyway, here are the categories for Best Drama Story!"

_- I Lost A World The Other Day_, by temporaryinsanity91

_- Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Storm Chaser,_ by BearSent176

whitem looked in the envelope Slipgate handed him, and then announced, "And the winner is **BearSent176** for _Storm Chaser_!"

whitem and Slipgate both instinctively looked to the table that CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 were sharing with the Sake Sisters, Big Mike, and Justine Flanner. Sure enough, CajunBear and Sentinel were getting up to head for the stage.

When they got there, whitem offered them the Fannie Award. After a quick look at each other, CajunBear took it from his hands while Sentinel headed for the microphone.

Sentinel103 began, "Thank you, all who took part in this year's Fannies, especially whitem and Slipgate who took this on and put together a wonderful celebration of all things _Kim Possible_. And CB and I would like to thank all of you who took part in the site, no matter what the capacity and to those who nominated and voted for this year's contenders, in all categories."

Next, they traded the microphone and the Fannie Award, and CajunBear73 said, "Yes indeed, and we would also like to thank those who voted for us in this category. We appreciate the consideration and hope to continue to live up to the bar you've felt we've set, delays notwithstanding. And we'd also like to thank the 'friends' of Kim Possible, the characters from the program and the OC's", as he waved to Justine, Big Mike, Wanda and Suzie, "who help make the tales of KP and the gang as enjoyable as possible."

Sentinel103 added, "But most of all thank you for keeping the flame alive, and we hope our tale, _Storm Chaser_ continues to contribute to do its part, too."

CajunBear73 finished with, "And we give thanks to all who've come before us and paved the way for us to follow along and keep this alive. Thank you."

One of the Sake Sisters grinned while speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "And those two were about to go to the bathroom!" There were some titters from the audience, then CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 headed back to their table with their Fannie Award.

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem looked at the audience for a moment. "You know, it's pretty unlikely all of us would be sitting here, celebrating a Disney show for kids that ended its run six years ago, wouldn't you say?"

The audience grumbled a little, wondering where he was going with this.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm an old… err… lets just say an old-**er** guy, and I'm still into it. Slipgate here is no spring chicken either. But… it's pretty unlikely, you know? Anyway, a category we thought we'd try out this year is just that – stories that seem _really_ unlikely in _Kim Possible_. Our nominees for **Best Unlikely Story** are:"

_- A Shocking Truth_, by Magic Basher54986

_- Minor Sitch?_, by Martinez.D

_- The Start of a Family_, by Imyoshi

- _Kim Possible: Origins_, by LJ58

whitem handed Slipgate an envelope. Slipgate could be heard grumbling, "Just because I have white hairs all over my beard doesn't mean I'm old!" Still, Slipgate dutifully opened the envelope and looked inside. "The winner for Best Unlikely Story is **Imyoshi** for _The Start of a Family_!"

Imyoshi's eyes grew huge. He got up and made his way to the stage. Before he could begin to speak, he gasped hard – he hadn't been breathing since the win was announced.

"I can't believe it I won best unlikely story! It's just so unexpected…really! When I began writing that story I never intended to continue writing it. But with the support of my friends I further continued writing. I promised someone I wasn't going to cry 'sniff' I don't know who I promised but I'm pretty sure I promised someone…I like to thank some academy out there they did something right! I'll also want to thank all my fellow readers for always giving me positive feedback 'sniff' and taking the time out of their busy days to read my tales.

There are many people I want to thank but I wouldn't be able to list all the names here 'cough' ahem sorry I think I need a cough drop. Still you guys know who you are! For my favorite reviewer which we all can guess is CajunBear73 you were always there for me…I salute you! And for the funniest reviewer who happens to always make me laugh no matter what they write Uberscribbler…I don't normally laugh when I read but when I do I read Uberscribbler's comical words.

And finally I want to thank my personal friends that I actually talk to on a random basis…Greenjolt, Levi2000a1, Beckman, JP1124, and Final-Zangetsu! These guys have always helped me whether it was for comic relief or constructive criticism. Without the support from them I probably would've stopped writing a long time ago. Thank you guys…thank you everybody! You may applaud now…Imyoshi out!"

As the excited winner walked off with his Fannie Award (handed to him by whitem), the audience did just that. New writers in the Kimmunity were always welcome.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate walked up to the microphone. "As witnessed by levi200a1 earlier in this ceremony, it can feel odd when you're the only nominee in a category, which makes you win by default. However, as even he recognized, even being nominated suggests that someone thought you had the best example of a story in that category, and is a vote for liking your story."

"We bring this up," whitem said, "because our next category had only one nominee. However that, in our opinion, doesn't take away from his win in any way whatsoever."

"With that said," Slipgate continued, "the winner of the **Best One-Shot Overall** category is _When She Falls _by **ZorpoxTheConqueror**! Everyone please give him a round of applause!"

ZorpoxTheConqueror smiled and walked up once again to another round of applause. After being handed his Fannie Award by whitem, he once again approached the podium and began.

"Me again. Being nominated in two categories is pretty amazing. Winning them both is really exciting. But having both awards go to the same story sort of blows my mind. I guess it really made an impact on some people.

This story was one of the hardest I've written; I prefer to write more action/adventure stories, but sometimes that story just hits that you have to write. This was one of those, and despite the difficulty in getting all the emotion I wanted in it, I think it was worth it.

So again, thanks to everyone who has read this story, and took the time to vote for it."

Then he returned to his seat with his second Fannie Award and a big smile on his face.

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem came to the microphone. "Well, folks, we've got one more category before we take a slight chapter intermission again. I could ramble on about this next category… and on and on and on and on and…"

Immediately Slipgate knew where this going and quickly interrupted. "Umm… whitem? Could you just get on with it? Please and thank you?"

"Fine… Just trying to keep a little levity going here. After all, at least I'm not wearing a wig again, right CB?" CajunBear73 quickly smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "This is one of our most significant awards. Our nominees for **Best Novel-Sized Story** are:"

_- The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues_, by MezzicStorm

_- Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Storm Chaser,_ by BearSent176

- _Between the Stars,_ by Mahler Avatar

- _The Hunter: Book One_, by Sentinel103

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_, by DragonLord19D & MezzicStorm

Slipgate opened the revered envelope, looked inside, and then looked up. "The winner for Best Novel-Sized Story is **Mahler Avatar** for _Between the Stars_!"

Mahler Avatar looked shocked, but he got up and came to the stage. He was given his Fannie Award and pointed to the microphone.

"And another big booyah in thanks for a third Fannie, this time for Best Novel-Sized Story. As anyone who has ever tried to write a 100,000+ word story can attest, writing a good novel is tough to pull off, especially as we're all just writing for the sheer fun of it. Okay, so maybe we're a little obsessed as well, but that's a good thing in this case...

To succeed in this task takes careful planning and research, a lot of work, keeping track of several plot lines at once while developing your characters, a lot of work, integrating (or even resisting at times) helpful suggestions from reviewers, a lot of work, occasionally enduring the slings and arrows of outrageous flamers, a lot of work, correcting or harmonizing that pesky detail from Chapter 1 that you had forgotten completely about until Chapter 32, and a lot of work. Did I mention a lot of work?

And many things can delay its completion: when your muse leaves you (or your wife threatens to if you don't stop spending so much time on the computer), the intervention of real life, or even sheer exhaustion. My hat goes off to anyone who simply accomplishes the feat, let alone does it well enough to be acknowledged as my fellow nominees have been. And to keep the rapt attention of your readers over a year and a half? That, gentlereaders, is a true blessing. Once again, my deepest thanks."

Mahler Avatar left the stage once again, and sat down next to a woman who appeared to have a… tolerant smile.

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem and Slipgate looked at each other.

Slipgate said, "Well, it's no surprise, folks, that we've just hit another intermission point."

whitem continued, "The awards ceremony will continue soon with the next six awards to be doled out!"

Slipgate finished, "Before we sign off for now, we once again want to give thanks and recognition to the passion of The Real Sidekick and anyone else who has contributed to KP Fannie Awards in the past. We hope you're liking this ceremony we're running, even if it's not as wild and crazy as some of the shindigs you guys have put on. Well, everyone, stretch your legs and have some food! We'll be back soon with more."

Bon Jovi's _It's My Life_ started playing as they left the stage.

**To be continued…**


	5. Awards 19 through 24

**Disclaimer: Just for legality purposes, we do not lay claim to any of the stories referenced, nor do we gain any monetary compensation for writing this awards show. (Although we will take any donations thrown our way, as long as it's not rotten fruit)**

**Awards 19 – 24**

As the audience began to file back in and take their respective seats, Slipgate and whitem were watching from Stage Left behind the curtain.

whitem leaned in to Slipgate's ear. "So… things seem to be going pretty good, dontcha think?"

"Yeah… not too bad. But I still think your stunt with the wig was kinda stupid though."

whitem sighed. "Just not going to let that go, are ya?"

"No. Besides… blonde isn't your color."

Giving his co-presenter a look out the corner of his eye, whitem started to wonder just what he meant by that, and was about to ask when the end of "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes could be heard finishing up.

Slipgate interrupted his thoughts by saying, "C'mon, it's time to get back on stage."

Slipgate and whitem walked up behind the podium with smiles on their faces, and whitem started after clearing his throat off to the side. "Well Slipgate… Whose turn is it to present the next award?"

Slipgate pulled a note card from his pocket and mumbled to himself while checking his notes. "It looks like you read the nominees, and I present. Since we still have a table full of statues here behind us, let's get on with it."

"Fair enough. Let's continue… with **Best Short Story**. For this category the nominees are…"

- _I Still Need You_, by **temporaryinsanity91**

_- The Wind Beneath My Wings_, by **temporaryinsanity91**

Slipgate then pulled out the envelope with the winner, opened it and read to himself. Before announcing the winner, he whispered to whitem, "Wow, I wonder who will win this?" He then read aloud, "The winner of Best Short Story is… **temporaryinsanity91**, with _I Still Need You_!"

temporaryinsanity91 quickly walked onto the stage and up to the podium where whitem handed him the small golden statue of Rufus.

"Uh... I don't even really know where to start. I've been writing for a long time, but for some reason writing for this fandom was terrifying to me. Maybe that's because it means the most to me. So to the people who encouraged me to start posting, to let my creative KP juices flow... Sentinel and Cajunbear, and also Levi... thank you for encouraging me to start - and to finish – first story. Now I can't stop! I also gotta thank the people who nominated my stories. That you thought I was good enough to compete alongside some of these writers is an honor and a privilege, so thank you.

"Congrats to the other writers that have won awards. It might not be a Pulitzer Prize, but it means just as much that you, the voters and our peers thought we deserved the recognition. I hope that I can live up to your expectations in the future. Thank you!"

"There goes another satisfied customer." whitem said, which actually garnered a few laughs from the audience.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate was next to step up to the microphone. "And now we have reached the all-important award for **Best Series Overall**. Once again we have quite a few stories nominated, so let's just get right to it. The nominations for Best Series Overall are as follows…"

- _Misunderstanding/The Death of Kim Possible_, by **darthsquirt2**

- _Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski_ series, by **BearSent176** using Unheard Flipper's characters

- _The Stars_ series, by **Mahler Avatar** (examples: Failure is the Only Option, Across the Stars, Between the Stars)

- _Monkey's Tail_ series, by **levi2000a1**

- _The Spectre of Death_ series, by **cwesthawk**

- _Resident Evil: The Possible Files_ series, by **DragoLord19D** and **MezzicStorm **(the StormDragon team)

- The _Ronicus_ series, by **Mr. Wizard**

- The _Moriarty_ series of stories, by **whitem**

whitem looked like he was on pins and needles. Slipgate noticed and leaned in to his ear. "What's got you, man?"

"I'm also nominated in this category!" whitem whispered back harshly. "Wouldn't you be excited if you might win a category like this?"

"Well I wouldn't know, this time around. I wasn't nominated for anything." Slipgate whispered back glumly.

"Uh, you only wrote one thing all year. And it was a so-so oneshot you whipped out in two hours. Plus you won plenty of Fannies last year."

"Yeah yeah, use logic on me why don'tcha."

At this point the audience was patiently looking at the two of them. A few people were tapping their watches. Quickly Slipgate and whitem got a clue and continued.

Even though he tried not to show it most of the time, whitem was really a big kid at heart, and was hoping he could win another. His fingers shook while opening the envelope, and pulled it out with his eyes closed. When he opened them and read it, a look of defeat showed on his face, but then almost immediately it was replaced with joy at announcing the winner.

"The winner of the Best Series Overall is… whoa! This is actually a tie, folks! When I first looked at the winner, I had only seen one name, but I'm glad I looked again. The winners for Best Series Overall are **Mahler Avatar** with _The Stars_ Series, and **levi2000a1** with his _Monkey's Tail_ series! Come on up guys!"

Both authors walked up onto the stage after meeting each other at the steps, and walked up side by side. Mahler Avatar approached the podium first after levi2000a1 gestured for him to do so, and was handed his award before stepping up to the microphone.

"Hey, wasn't I just up here just a little while ago?" A few folks in the audience couldn't help but laugh. "Well, by now I'm absolutely ecstatic to have received my fourth Fannie, this time for Best Series Overall, a kudo which I'm pleased to share with levi2000a1 for his _Monkey's Tail_ series. (And a personal note of thanks to him for tipping me off on my Fannie nominations: some serious parental health issues had captured my complete focus earlier this year, which I am happy to report have largely stabilized.)"

He went on, "As I quipped to our tireless Fannie Awards Committee, the stars have indeed been good to me, and failure certainly wasn't an option this time around. This win is particularly gratifying, as it acknowledges both my very first fanfic from four years ago (Failure Is the Only Option), and a fanfic favorite based on reviews and total hits (Across the Stars), and its sequel (Between the Stars), the last of which is finally nearing completion after nearly a year and a half. And it's also a great honor to be ranked alongside many of my own personal favorite writers/teams: BearSent176, Mr. Wizard, and whitem.

"And as I present my own 'Doesn't Know When To Quit While He's Still Ahead' award, I am pleased to announce I'll be following up soon with yet another sequel, the fourth novel in '_The Stars_' trilogy, _Beyond the Stars_. With luck, I should have this one completed sometime before the next millennium, Armageddon, or the Rapture, whichever happens first."

Once again laughter emanated from all those in attendance, including the two presenters.

Movement could suddenly be seen off to Stage Right, and Mahler started to look a bit nervous. "And as I see the hook approaching, just let me say thanks once again for, urrk..." Indeed, a stage hook had silently worked its way around his waist and gently but yet urgently pulled the author off the stage.

levi2000a1 smiled and waved at his co-winner as he was pulled behind the curtain before stepping up to the podium and starting his own acceptance speech.

"I congratulate my co-winner, Mahler Avatar, on winning this Fannie as well. For me, it goes to prove my point in an argument I had with another author in another forum over three years ago. He argued that Ron Stoppable was a worthless character that not only did not deserve to be paired up with Kim in _So The Drama_, but he shouldn't even have been in the series at all. I started writing _The Monkey's Tail_ the next month. Thank you JR. And thank you to all that participated in the voting process this year."

As levi2000a1 walked off the stage under his own power since his speech wasn't very long, whitem stepped up behind the podium. "Wow… I didn't know that hook still worked. Congratulations again to both of you!"

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem then continued. "Here in this Kimmunity of writers and authors, we also have 'Writing Teams.' I myself was on a writing team with captainkodak1 called Team WhiteCap, and we wrote a story titled _Trial of the Hearts_. It's quite the task to be communicating back and forth with ideas, story lines, and Beta reading each other's chapters. Though it can be hard work at times working with each other's schedules and what-not, it's actually fun, and quite gratifying to finish a story together."

Slipgate added, "You know, this sounds familiar for some reason."

"I wonder why?" whitem said with a grin. "Anyway, the nominations for this year's **Best Writing Team** are as follows…"

- **Magic Basher54986** and **Hitotsune-Kozo**. They do not have a team name, but they wrote the stories _Everything, Anything, And Forever_, and _Passing the Torch_

- **BearSent176**; made up of **CajunBear73** and **Sentinel103**

- **StormDragon**, made up of **DragoLord19D** and **MezzicStorm**

Slipgate then stepped up behind the microphone holding on to the all-important envelope. He quickly tore it open and read the winners. "The winner of Best Writing Team is **BearSent176**, which again, consists of **CajunBear73** and **Sentinel103**!"

The two authors walked up on to the stage, and before reaching the podium they started what could be considered a small skit of each of them trying to get the other to step up and talk first. Eventually it was CajunBear73 that walked up behind the podium while taking the Golden Rufus from Slipgate's hands.

While holding up the statue, CajunBear73 started. "Again, thank you to those who've put this together to make this the night that it is. Slipgate and whitem, we appreciate you guys. And we also give our thanks to those who've been nominated and contributed in this way to the Kim Possible site."

Sentinel103 then leaned in and spoke after his co-writer moved a bit to give him some room. "That's right CB, but don't forget all those who play a part in this," he pointed around the room, "the characters and OC's we all bring to bear as we lay our tales out. All we can do is try to get them to cooperate with us, or if nothing else, take us were they want to go."

CajunBear73 then continued. "Right you are Larry, especially if you remember how things got away from me, and you on occasion, in the course of something either or both of us got involved in."

Sentinel103 picked up from there, and by now the two were starting to sound a bit like Kim's twin brothers. "Well, I think we'd better leave that for a time on the Forums for a topic someone might want to open." He then hooked a thumb in the direction of the Hosts. "They've got a schedule to keep and I think it's time for us to go."

CajunBear73 then finished up for the writing team. "Right you are. So in closing, thanks to all of you, those who've come before us and those who will continue on as time goes by. So good night, he said waving to their table, "and let's sit back and enjoy the rest of the night."

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate stepped up to the microphone as the winning team walked off the stage. "Now we go from some of the most experienced folks on the site to a pretty exciting category, or at least I think so. Our next award is **Best Young Author**. Now, we only have one nomination in this category, but as we've talked about before, the fact that someone considered you nominee-worthy in a category is nothing to sneeze at. Especially when they didn't think anyone else made the cut!"

whitem continued, "So it is with happiness that we announce the winner for Best Young Author, **Iapsa**!"

Iapsa came up to the stage eagerly. She was handed her Fannie, and ushered toward the microphone.

"Thank you!

You know, I'm really choked by winning this prize again. I remember the first time I did, in the Fannie Awards 2011. Unfortunatelly I couldn't make a speech that year, so I'm glad for being able to talk now.

Well, 2012 was a really bad year for me. Some of you might have seen that I disappeared for some months. I practically didn't write a word of fanfiction last year. In the beginning of April I had a great plan for writing everything right, but my life took another route. Unfortunately again, a really bad route. Everybody who often goes to the 'Kim Possible Discussion' Forum probably noticed a post of mine there last year, which I called 'Self Hating.' It kind of described my life in 2012. But, even suffering a lot in my life out of KP fanfics, I found here at the Kimmunity people who helped me a lot, even those who did the most simple thing ever: listened to my cries. All of you, the ones who simply heard me and the ones who gave me amazing advices, are incredible people. I owe you all the prizes I've already won in the Fannies.

Actually I owe you much more. I owe you a great part of the best year of my life, 2011. In 2011 I'd discovered a new world where I could express myself doing what I love, writing, and with something I've loved for quite a while, KP, which I thought I had lost when Disney stopped showing the episodes on T.V. I rebuilt my 'KP love' by writing fanfics. I still remember the afternoon when I first accessed fanfiction net and the Kimmunity. It was a little before New Year's, still 2010. I had just came back from the USA, where I remember I went on the KP mission at Epcot. In this afternoon I sat in my bad and searched in my iPod's web: kim possible fanfiction. That was when I discovered our Kimmunity. I started my first fanfic, 'All About Us' that night of this same day, and now, here I am. 2011 was so far the best year of my life, and you guys made it really better, so thank you! And also in 2012, when my life overturned and came to be a hell again, you were here to give strength and comfort. In most of the days of 2012 I was crying, grieving, screaming at everyone, fighting everyone and had my waist bleeding because of my self-harm cuts. But you were always here for me.

Well, now I'm kind of missing in the Kimmunity. That is because, thanks to you (again) and all the support you gave to my writing, I've been working on my original trilogy. The first of the tree books is almost finished, and I'll be starting the second one in August probably. I'm sorry for kind of stopping my KP fanfics for a while, but I can't say I'm out of it, cause I'm not and I'll never be. I love to write KP fanfics and I'll keep on making them till I die. And I also owe to you great credit of my original book, so thank you for standing my freaky personality, big messages (and speeches...), spelling mistakes of my Brazilian way of writing in English... Thank you for everything. I'd also like to thank everyone for voting on me in the Fannie Awards 2011, in which I won 'Best Young Author' for the first time and 'Best Alternative Pairing' for Hego x Electronique (my most controversial pairing, I guess, but my favorite anyway). Hope you all can see the name 'Iapsa' in the bookstores in a short time!

Thank you for everything, forever!"

Slipgate and whitem watched, wide-eyed, as Iapsa left the stage giddily.

"Normally, we'd try to put a length requirement on people," whitem began.

"But we didn't want to interrupt that or cut that down. We're glad things are better for Iapsa now, and for our part, we thank everyone that helped her this past year so that Iapsa is still with us."

**~~KPF8~~**

whitem stepped up to the podium. "It's time for our next award. The FanFiction site keeps track of time as to how long someone has been a member of the site, but they do not keep track of how long someone has written stories for certain universes, such as Batman, Superman, or Kim Possible. This next award is for the **Best New Author** in relation to Kim Possible. The nominations for Best New Author are as follows…"

- darthsquirt2

- levi2000a1

- cwesthawk

- DragoLord19D

Slipgate tore open the envelope and once again spoke into the microphone. "The winner for Best New Author is… **levi2000a1**!" The stunned author walked up onto the stage once again, and he seemed a bit flabbergasted as he started to speak after receiving the Rufus statue from Slipgate's hands.

"Wow. I mean… wow! What can I say? I felt honored just to have been nominated for this award along with darthsquirt2, cwesthawk and DragoLord19D, and I think it could have easily gone to any one of us.

Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers. Oh! And thank you to all the voters."

levi2000a1 walked off the stage as the audience applauded his latest win, and Slipgate and whitem once again took their positions behind the podium.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate started to speak, but was instantly interrupted by whitem leaning in.

"I'll be back!" he said, and before Slipgate could start again, whitem came in from his other side and said, "You can't handle the truth!" He then came around to Slipgate's other side and said, "Tickle attack pattern Delta Eye Vee!"

Once again looking annoyed at his co-presenter, Slipgate put a finger into whitem's face effectively stopping the barrage of lines of dialogue. "One more and I'll… wait a minute… was that last one from one of your **own** stories?" whitem nodded. "You know that could be considered as bad taste."

"Sorry…" whitem looked down, immediately sorry for what he had just done.

"Just don't let it happen again, OK?" His answer was a nod. "Anyway, the next award, so aptly suggested by whitem here, is for **Best Single Line**. The nominations are as follows…"

- "Does my super suit really make my butt look that big?", Chapter 16, from _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_, by **levi2000a1**; Kim is speaking to Ron while looking at a BeBe robot made to look like her. She is attempting to add levity to a very dire situation, knowing that Ron is shouldering an incredible amount of responsibility and maturity for her sake.

- "Such wrath, if that was indeed what happened, was from Diana not Minerva and its victim was Daphne the Galatian. You have spent your life in service. Should this action anger any god or goddess, may their wrath fall upon me."; Proof that Kimora the Priestess of Minerva is badass in more than just the art of war, _Ronicus et Leo_ by **Mr. Wizard**

- "We've got a lot of vacation time to catch up on, KP," Ron explained. "No time to waste, we've got time to waste."; Ron talking to Kim, _The Stroke of a Key_ by **Reader101w**

whitem stepped up to the podium next while opening the envelope containing the winner. He pulled out the card and read. "The winner for Best Single Line is **levi2000a1** for the Super Suit/Big Butt line in _Broken Heart, Broken Mind_!"

levi2000a1 once again stepped up onto the stage and walked across to the podium.

"OK levi…" whitem said with a smile, "we're getting awfully tired of seeing you up here."

levi2000a1 chuckled a little, and went right in to his acceptance speech. "For those that haven't read it, Kim was speaking to Ron while looking at a BeBe robot made to look like her. She is attempting to add levity to a very dire situation, knowing that Ron is shouldering an incredible amount of responsibility and maturity for her sake. I'd seen a piece of fan art done by Levellord (or LLtoon) entitled 'kp-door 2' that showed Kim in her battle suit from behind looking over her shoulder and yes, her butt did look big. Ron was wise enough to never say anything about it, but this was the first time she had ever had a chance to see it herself. So it just fit the sitch."

With that, levi2000a1 accepted his Fannie and left the stage.

**~~KPF8~~**

"Well everybody…" whitem started, "We've come to our next break. When we return, we will have our last three awards, as well as a special presentation that was alluded to earlier in the ceremony."

Slipgate added, "The cooks have told us the last of the chicken is out on the table now, so get some while you can if you wish. There will be snacks such as popcorn, nuts, and trail mix if you wish as well. We still have the open bar, but please drink responsibly and we will see you one last time for the final awards."

"Shoot to Thrill", by AC/DC started to pump through the speakers starting a new loop of music dedicated to classic 80's rock songs.

**To be continued and concluded…**


	6. Final Awards and Beyond

_**Disclaimer: We don't own KP, nor do we own the stories by other authors we reference here. This is done just for entertainment with no profit seen or expected.**_

**The Final Awards and Beyond**

Both presenters walked back onto the stage, and Slipgate pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket first, and looked it over for a moment before quickly folding it and shoving it in his pocket again. whitem arranged the remaining Fannies statues to be more easily at reach, then pulled out a folded paper from his own pocket and began looking over it. Slipgate nodded to him, and headed to the microphone alone for the moment.

"All right, folks. We're going to have our last awards here, and then we have some things we would like to say before we call this Fannies Awards Ceremony a wrap."

whitem appeared to have been writing some last notes on his piece of paper, and he took this opportunity to put it in his pocket again before joining Slipgate at the microphone. He said, "While there's something to be said for writing because you enjoy it, even if nobody else reads it or tells you what they think of it, it's nonetheless both really important and really satisfying to get reviews on your stories. You know when people are liking what you write, when they're not liking it, and sometimes you might get good advice you are able to use to become an even better writer."

"That's right, whitem." Slipgate agreed. "Who among us hasn't been thrilled the first time one of their stories got a review – showing that yes, people were reading it, and even better, bothering to click through and say something about it? And, for those lucky enough to get lots of reviews on their stories, who hasn't been happy the first time they break 10 reviews on a story – or even more?"

"Maybe we're rambling," whitem said, "but you can probably guess what we're leading up to. Our next Fannie Award is for **Best Reviewer**. It's all about giving kudos to the voter-selected reviewer who has done the most to provide authors with feedback on their stories. Our nominees in the Best Reviewer category are:"

- Honulicious

- The Last Poison Apple

- CajunBear73

- cwesthawk

Slipgate tore open an envelope, pulled out the card inside, and looked at it. "And, without further ado," Slipgate announced, "the winner is **CajunBear73**!"

CajunBear73 got up from the table he shared with Sentinel103, Big Mike, Justine, and the Sake Sisters. As he headed for the stage Sentinel103 clapped him on the back, hard enough that he paused a moment and rubbed his shoulder before going on.

After walking up onto the stage CajunBear73 received a shiny Fannie Award from whitem, and was then beckoned by Slipgate to the microphone..He went up to it and just looked at the large audience for a moment… then he began.

"First of all, I'd like to thank whitem and Slipgate for what I am sure were countless hours spent putting the Fannies back on track once they took the helm. And I'm sure they quickly learned what their predecessors probably found out early on, didn't they? That it's like herding cats, ain't it? Next I'd like to thank those of you who voted for me in this category, and congratulations to those who were also named in this category, too. That we were singled out as 'Reviewers of Note' means plenty of people on the receiving end of those reviews felt we provided more than just an acknowledgement of their offerings on the Kim Possible Fanfiction site. That besides just chiming in on the chapter or tale, we offered encouragement, advice, options, opportunities or sometimes our own inspiration to the Author posting on this site.

That we are considered part of the experience in contributing to the world of Kim Possible Fanfiction on this site is humbling to me. I guess in our own way we have helped those Writers in some small part and it is my hope that there are those who will continue to do so, to help keep those who are new or timid or just need some guidance, to stay the course and continue on with their contributions to the site. And to the old hands of the site, we hope we help you too in some small way as well.

So in closing let me say that I've enjoyed my time on the site and look forward to many more years to come, in whatever capacity I can take part in. And before I return to my table with Larry, a good friend, spitballer and Collaborator in Writing, Justine Flanner and Big Mike from his 'Once Again' and 'The Hunter' ARC's, and Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin, the Sake Sisters, from his 'Once Again' and our 'Storm Chaser' ARC's, let us pause and remember those good friends of ours who were a part of the Kim Possible Fanfiction Universe until they were called away before their time: Commander Argus, cpneb and Screaming Phoenix. Guys you were rare talents and great friends to those of us who met you in some way. We miss you and hope that wherever you are up there that you have a handle on the plot bunnies who visit us in our day-to-day down here. And we also send our best to captainkodak1, his family and his Son Eric as all work to Eric's recovery."

CajunBear73 then held his Fannie up, and closed, "Thank you, and good night." Looking to the table with a resigned grin, he added, "Yes Suzie, you and Wanda can shine this one up too."

After CajunBear73 left the stage, Slipgate and whitem stepped up to stand in front of the microphone once again.

**~~KPF8~~**

"Well, folks," Slipgate said, "our next Fannie Award is a doozie. We're getting to the last two awards of the evening. The first of these is **Best Story Overall**. The nominees for this one are:"

- _The Way of the Gun - The Red, The Green, And The Blues_, by MezzicStorm

- _Mrs. Destiny_, by diav

- _Storm Chaser_, by BearSent176

- _Ronicus et Leo_, by Mr. Wizard

- _The Stroke of a Key_, by Reader101w

whitem took the envelope and opened it. He looked inside and then smiled. "I'm pleased to announce that the winner for the Best Story Overall Award is **Mr. Wizard** for _Ronicus et Leo_!"

Mr. Wizard smiled and rose from his chair. After walking up onto the stage he was handed one of the remaining two Fannie Awards before taking his place behind the microphone.

"Thanks a lot!" he said, to much applause. "I really appreciate your support and patience."

Slipgate could be seen mouthing "More Ronicus! More Ronicus!" quietly. Mr. Wizard noticed him out of the corner of his eye, and after a moment, whitem elbowed Slipgate for him to stop.

"I promise more is coming." he said with a grin, and then, hefting his Fannie Award proudly, he left the stage, winking at Slipgate along the way.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate whispered something to whitem who then could be seen whispering back to him just as urgently. The two nodded, and approached the microphone.

"We didn't exactly plan this…" Slipgate began.

"Nor did we actually tell them to prepare them in advance," whitem added.

"But we know it's been a tradition to have Kim and Ron present the last award of the evening, the one for **Best Writer**. It's the last award, it's one of the biggest, and it's traditionally been presented by the main characters of the show which is the main reason we're all here." Slipgate said.

whitem then continued on with a bit of a nervous smile. "I hope they don't mind… this is a little impromptu… but would **Kim Possible** and **Ron Stoppable** please take the stage?"

Slipgate and whitem stepped back and leaned against the table where the last Award sat waiting for its winner. After a couple spotlights searched the crowd for just a few seconds, they finally converged on Kim and Ron, who were of course sitting next to each other. Kim appeared to be dressed in the navy blue dress she'd worn to the Stoppable-Starter wedding, and Ron was similarly in a black tux. It was likely the one Canadian Joe had given him.

The two smiled gamely and started to stand. Ron hurried to get up to pull out Kim's chair for her, but she was halfway up already. She smiled at him for the gesture and the two came to the stage.

"I'm just glad I wasn't wearing a fashion disaster tonight," Kim chided the two hosts, who mouthed "sorry" for the surprise.

Kim and Ron strode over to the microphones.

"How cool is this?" Ron began, after looking at Kim and receiving a nod from her.

The audience wasn't clear what he was referring to, so he went on. "This is the **8****th**** Annual Fannie Awards**, folks! The show started about 11 years and 1 month ago now as this presentation is happening. The 1st Annual Fannie Awards were 7 years ago at least! And this is still going strong!" A round of applause quickly erupted from the crowd.

After the crowd calmed down a bit, Kim stepped closer to the microphone and said, "As is the case for any show, there's less written now than in the early days, but this Awards Ceremony still had **Best New Author** and **Best Young Author** awards, even this year. And while we've lost some dear friends along the way – cpneb, Commander Argus, Screaming Phoenix, and perhaps others we don't know about – and some people have of course simply stopped writing KP fanfiction, we still have people writing stories, imagining situations, and coming here. New people and old people both."

"To be perfectly honest, folks," Kim said, and looked to Ron.

"That rocks in stereo!" both cried out.

"So, here we go," Ron said eagerly. "The nominees are… not known to me. Hey hosts? Maybe give us the info we need to do this?"

Slipgate hurried up and handed Ron a card and Kim an envelope. When he got back to the Award table whitem whapped him on the back of the head for forgetting to give it to them earlier.

Ron looked at the card. "Okay, _now_ I can do this. The nominees for **Best Writer** are:"

- MezzicStorm

- levi2000a1

- ObbieJoe

- Mahler Avatar

- Mr. Wizard

- Reader101w

Kim opened the envelope she had been given. She read the card inside, then shouted into the microphone, "**Mahler Avatar**! Mahler Avatar wins the award for Best Writer!" The crowd immediately went wild with applause.

Mahler Avatar looked completely pole-axed as the lights settled on him. After a moment, he managed to get up from the table and head for the stage. Kim and Ron both gave him hugs as he reached the microphone, and whitem brought him the shiny Fannie Award statue that was his.

Taking a moment to look at the Fannie Award and then look at the audience, MA began.

"Whoa, the Fannie for Best Writer?!" He looked down at his shoes and scuffed them together, humbly. "Wow, now I am speechless. And humbled beyond belief. And giddy with the exhilaration of victory. And... oops, forget the speechless part. Seriously, getting the nod from my peers for this award is quite the ferocious honor. So as Yori might say after humbly bowing her head, 'It would be my deep honor to accept.' To me this justifies the long hours I've spent writing, rewriting and revising, and the perseverance (or just plain anal-retentiveness) to excel and entertain. And simply to be ranked with these other outstanding nominees is the spankin' icing on my Seven Layers of Heaven Cake of Joy."

He looked warmly at the other nominees before continuing.

"First, my deepest thanks not only to everyone who has taken the time to give me their thumbs up for both this and my other awards, but also to all who have read, critiqued and enjoyed any of my stories over the past four years. Without that encouragement (and the same goes for constructive criticism), I probably would have given up writing long ago. Although I write just for fun, it's gratifying to know that all the time and effort I've poured into getting these fics just right has entertained so many of you. And when it comes right down to it, there's really no greater honor than to be read and enjoyed, no matter how it's acknowledged.

I'd also like to acknowledge all of our other Fannie winners and nominees, as well as our incredible 2012 Fannie Committee, Slipgate and whitem. The well-worn phrase 'It's an honor just to be nominated' has regretfully been much overused, but that statement is still true, and my congratulations to you all. So to everyone in the Kimmunity, keep on reading, writing and reviewing, as the collective power of our imaginations keeps the spirit of _Kim Possible_ alive.

With deepest thanks and warmest regards!"

As Mahler Avatar left the stage, Kim and Ron joined arms with him, which flummoxed him again but made him smile. They went with him as far as they could until they had to split off for their own table.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate and whitem stepped back up to the microphone. "You guys have been a great audience. And you've been supportive in your comments of this Awards Ceremony." Slipgate said.

"We hope you don't mind us taking a little more of your time, but there's something important we still need to do before we can call these Awards a wrap." whitem added.

"Two things, really, but first thing first," Slipgate said.

whitem began."In just the time Slipgate and I have been in the Kimmunity, we've lost some people who contributed a lot to the Kimmunity. We speak of **Commander Argus**, **cpneb**, and **Screaming Phoenix**. We would now like to recognize them, as personally as we are able. Maybe others could say more about them, knew them better, or interacted with them more, but we'd like to do our part for all of them."

"We also recognize of course that there may be others that passed away that we don't even realize. We give our regards to them, as best we can." Slipgate said. After a moment, Slipgate suddenly looked to whitem for approval and said, "I'd like to start, if you don't mind."

whitem nodded, a little startled, and Slipgate took the microphone.

"I'll be honest, folks. I didn't get to know Commander Argus, and I didn't really get to know cpneb either. I started reading KP fanfiction after Commander Argus had passed away but before we in the Kimmunity had learned it had happened. I remember reading his stories, like _It Finally Happened _and _There's Still Fireworks_ – the first chapter of TSF is still a fond favorite – and when I heard that he was gone, I saw a lot of people grieving a lot. I hadn't gotten to know the guy – I've seen some posts, and his DeviantArt work, since then, but I still didn't get to know the guy. My first thought, as perhaps inappropriate as it is now, was that TSF wouldn't get a Chapter 15. However, I've always felt a bit of a disconnect with the people here who actually interacted with him and who do things like include characters based on him in their stories in his honor, like Jurnee Jakes has done for example. But I can say this much about him – while I didn't know him like you guys did, I like the stuff I've read of his, and I share your condolences for the life that has left us. I don't have much I can say about him. But, for what it's worth from me: To Commander Argus!"

"To Commander Argus!" the audience roared.

"Then there's cpneb. I'll be honest, I did see a few posts from him, but we never interacted, and I can't say I got to know him. I know Slyrr has said that he was the first person who reviewed _All Things Probable_ and encouraged Slyrr to keep going with what he was writing. I've heard of 'neb's Angels' but can't pretend to know what that was. And I know and have read some of his stories where he's big on pairing Wade and Joss. I can't say much about him either, but like with Commander Argus I didn't want to say _nothing_ about him. So… for what it's worth from me: To Ben!"

"To Ben!" the audience roared.

"Now… the last person we're talking about. This is the guy who I _can_ say something about, and honestly I considered just speaking about him and letting whitem speak alone about Commander Argus and cpneb, but it felt wrong, like I said, to say nothing about them. I did get to interact with Screaming Phoenix, though, and I'm very sad he's gone.

Screaming Phoenix was really passionate about the Kim and Ron pairing. I recall at least one KiGo writer who said they had unpleasant interactions with him because of the way he felt about KiGo. However, let me tell you about the person I interacted with.

It was early in my time as a writer here, when I wasn't necessarily getting a lot of reviews. I'm pretty old, though, and I knew you couldn't go 'OMG why won't you review me' and be anything but off-putting. I've been in my thirties the entire time I've been in the Kimmunity. I was writing fanfiction when I was in my teens. Anyway, there were several 'regulars' here in the Kimmunity that I hoped would one day end up commenting on something I did. As it happens, Screaming Phoenix was one of these, and one day, while talking about something else – I think it might've been a conversation spurred by a review I left on one of his works – I kind of just went for broke and said something like 'This may be in poor taste, but could I ask you what you think of my stuff?' I can't actually dig up what exactly I asked since the old PM archives on FFNet are gone. But I've preserved the e-mailed version of his response, where he began, 'I don't know if it's poor form to ask to read other examples of your work; but it worked. I was much impressed. Your reviews should be in your mail box.'

He liked my stuff! He liked it a lot, in fact. He went on to mark me as a favorite author, and review all of my stories that were published up until he passed away. One of the reviews he gave me made me feel especially warm. It began, 'I have come to love your and Pinky Jo Curlytail's version of a married Kim and Ron. They fit so well together and are so comfortable with each other. That the reader feels privileged to be able to listen in to their conversations.'

I was so happy when I saw that. Pinky Jo Curlytail is a friend, but I had been feeling at the time like I wasn't pulling off stuff as amazing as hers (despite her own statements about my stuff), and to hear us literally voiced in the same thought made me feel great.

When he became sick and started chemotherapy and so on, CajunBear73 and Sentinel103 were very good about checking in on him and reporting whether he was doing well to the rest of us in the Kimmunity. One time, I felt bold enough that I wanted to also reach out to him and wish him well. I got the phone number to reach him from Sentinel103 (I believe) and tried to call. You know how it can be embarrassing if you're trying to call someone, maybe for the first time, and worry if it might be a bad time? Someone else answered the phone, someone in his family I bet, and was a little uncertain about me and the explanation I could give for myself. They did put Screaming Phoenix on the line, and while he appreciated the call, and I wished him health, I became painfully aware that my call was more personal than he and I had established as appropriate for us. I'd goofed. I thanked Sentinel103 for the number just the same – I think I may have mentioned the awkwardness to him – and asked him to please communicate my regards to him better than I had.

When he passed, _that time_ I had lost someone I really had interacted with on the site. The encouragement of his reviews had been great, and unlike the other two, I myself had actually talked to him, so I felt that loss more keenly. It also disappointed me because Pinky Jo Curlytail and I had been discussing an idea he might've loved. So while I feel bad that I'm saying more about him than the others, I do want to give my fond regards to Screaming Phoenix wherever he may be."

Slipgate looked at whitem. "Your turn."

whitem stepped up to the microphone and quietly cleared his throat before starting.

"Well… where should I start? I guess I can start with Commander Argus. There are so many stories of his that I enjoyed. I really don't want to list them all here but suffice it to say, most everything he wrote, I thoroughly enjoyed. The two of us conversed by e-mail a couple, or maybe even three times.

We lost touch a little bit after those e-mails, but then I heard of a very unfortunate accident involving a bicycle and a car, and suddenly he was gone.

I remember at one point he was helping out with the Fannies, by creating a website for it. It's long been gone, but I remember visiting the site a number of times when I was just starting to write.

Screaming Phoenix was another avid reader, and he left a number of reviews for many of my stories. He seemed to enjoy most everything that I wrote, and to this day I still like to go back and read old reviews of previous stories. We never really communicated directly in e-mails, but I felt that we had a connection none the less through the stories that I wrote and his reviews to those stories.

Last, and most certainly not least, I come to one of the best friends I'd never met, cpneb. Or as many other people called him, Ben, or even 'neb' for short. When 'neb first appeared in our Kimmunity, he instantly made a huge impact, and many, many friends.

We communicated both by e-mail a few times, as well on a chat page (I really should get back there someday and see how people are doing). But the best things I heard from 'neb were in the form of Reviews for my stories. That's probably what I miss the most from this guy, as he would always say the nicest things, along with a few things he didn't like (which wasn't very much). Still though, one of the best lines he's given me in a review (more than once) is that the only thing he didn't like about a story… was that he didn't write it himself. That one always floored me.

The last thing I would like to say is that 'neb was also an avid fan of Scooby Doo. I believe he even wrote a couple stories on the site for the show as well. Ever since I had heard this, I wanted to write a crossover between Scooby Doo and Kim Possible, and I just never really got to it. Well, it most definitely will be written, and dedicated to the nebster.

To these three people that we all miss greatly, I hope everyone will join me in three cheers."

"Hip-Hip!" The first 'Huzzah' was a bit weak from the audience. "C'mon everyone, this is for Commander Argus, cpneb, and Screaming Phoenix! **Hip-Hip**!" The second 'Huzzah' reverberated off the walls and through the entire building. "_**Hip-Hip**_!" The last 'Huzzah' literally made whitem step back a bit as every single person in attendance responded louder then ever.

**~~KPF8~~**

Slipgate looked nervous for a moment, as well as a bit frazzled by whitem leading everyone in the cheers, then approached the microphone. "To everyone here, thank you for your kind words about the Fannies. I think every speech given by people here mentioned thanking me and whitem for the work in doing the nominations, voting, counting, or the Awards ceremony. This is a job that can't just be handled by one person, though. And unlike previous years where things got uncertain or delayed from one year to the next, we'd like to be a bit more on the ball with this one."

whitem then said, "If you are interested in helping out as part of the Fannies Committee next year and possibly beyond, please reach out to me or Slipgate. Ask us questions to understand more about what's involved, and if we think you'd be a good trustworthy person to steward this stuff and are still interested after you hear more from us, you can become part of the Fannies Committee for next year!"

Slipgate said, "You would be joining the Fannie Committee as possibly additional members or possibly as the chief members. You see, whitem and I both hope we can make the time to do this next year. However, if we can't make the time or do it for some reason, we'd like there to be established people we can turn the baton over to. And even if we are able to do it, having additional help will be good."

"So please reach out to us if you're interested in helping with the Fannies next year!" whitem concluded.

"With that," Slipgate began.

"We would officially like to declare the **8****th**** Annual Fannies**," whitem continued.

"**A WRAP!**" they both cried. "Congratulations to all the winners, all the nominees, and thanks to everyone who helped, reviewed, enjoyed, or didn't enjoy!"

Amidst applause and laughs, Slipgate and whitem left the stage. The lights darkened, the curtains drew down, and people began to get up and mill around.

**fin**


End file.
